


Please

by ShinySherlock ficlets (ShinySherlock)



Series: assorted tumblr ficlets [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Potterlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySherlock/pseuds/ShinySherlock%20ficlets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt was "Sherlock and John at the top of the astronomy tower."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [consultingpiskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingpiskies/gifts).



“Give me your hand.”

“Oh, for Merlin’s sake. Are you going to be like this any time we climb even the shortest of staircases--”

“Please.”

“All right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments always appreciated. <3  
> (And if you're looking for more to read, I made a [fic index](http://shinysherlock.tumblr.com/post/105509221665) of my stuff by category which I hope is helpful.)


End file.
